When You Least Expect It
by beyondtheskies
Summary: Jack pulls a prank on Bunny but gets distracted by a particular iridescent fairy. Hilarity ensues. (competitive!Jackrabbit) Rated T for mild cursing.


"Jack, are you sure about this?" Tooth eyed the pink-colored object that Jack held in his hands, her amethyst orbs filled with uncertainty.

She fluttered about, her wings moving rapidly behind her as she watched the winter spirit carry out his task. He placed the item on the chair, his lips forming a wicked smile as he watched the scene unfold in his head. Bunny would be absolutely humiliated.

A couple of seconds later the Guardian of Fun turned and shot the iridescent fairy a lopsided smile.

"It'll be fine, Tooth. Bunny won't know what hit him," Jack murmured, his cunning smile growing in size. He winked playfully.

The fairy queen felt as if her heart had lodged itself in her throat; she couldn't speak or think coherent thoughts. Jack was too damn attractive for his own good.

'_What he does to me_,' the fairy queen huffed inwardly, her mini-fairies ready to faint at any moment. She turned around, sending the tiny fairies a stern glare as she scolded them, "Ladies! Back to work! We can't be ogling Jack, now can we?"

'_As much as I want to_,' she thought wistfully. '_I want to run my hands over his chest and –_ ' The gears in her brain stopped turning momentarily as she processed the previous sentence she just murmured aloud.

'_S-Shit! I'm so done for_,' she inwardly cried. This was it. She was toast. The fairy queen prayed that MiM would be merciful when he granted her punishment. It was an added bonus that the Moon-dweller wasn't a mind reader either.

Taking advantage of Tooth's dream-like state, the teenage hellion flew to where the fairy queen hovered. The half-human, half-hummingbird hybrid looked up and let out a small audible gasp as she watched Jack place his face just centimeters from her own.

"I've known about your crush for a while now," he spoke softly, his lips threatening to curl into a smirk. His eyes traveled down to her full lips, much like he had done when they hugged after the Battle of Belief. He was having too much fun with this.

"I-Is that right?" Tooth replied, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her cheeks turned crimson as she looked away, not daring to meet the winter spirit's mischievous gaze.

Placing his fingers beneath the fairy queen's chin, he tilted her head so that he could get a better look at her.

"I feel the same way," the winter spirit whispered, his voice expressing all the sincerity he could muster. His expression softened as he observed the beautiful fairy in front of him.

He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the Guardian of Memories. The two immortals were so preoccupied with one another that they failed to notice the other individuals that had entered the room, staring at them with slack jaws and open mouths.

* * *

"Okay everyone. Time to start meeting. Please, have a seat," North exclaimed, placing his large hands on the oak table in front of him. He gestured to the comfortable-looking chairs that the Yetis had ready for them.

Jack and Tooth took their respective seats, interlocking their fingers beneath the table. Looking over at one another, they smiled.

The winter spirit turned his head in the Guardian of Hope's direction when suddenly –

_Thwomppppppppppppp! Pffffffffffffffurrt! Ploooooooooooooooooooop!_

"Ahhh!" Bunny jumped out of his seat, his fur standing on end. His coat bristled as he picked up the offending object that had just humiliated him.

Jack was the first one to laugh. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he fell on the floor as a couple of tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Tooth joined in the winter spirit's mirth, placing one hand over her mouth to hide her growing smile.

Sandy tried to maintain his calm composure but failed. He tumbled onto North's stone floor, rolling around as a vast array of exclamatory dream symbols appeared over his head. North's boisterous laugh echoed off the meeting room's walls as he joined in the fun. He placed one hand over his belly to quell his thunderous guffaws.

Bunny, who had watched the entire scene unfold, crumpled the whoopee cushion in his paws as his fur turned the slightest shade of pink. He threw the item on the ground as he made his way over to the Guardian of Fun.

"Was this your doing, Frostbite?" the six-foot-tall Pooka asked the winter spirit, who was sprawled out on the ground, still trying to recover from the incident that had happened just minutes prior.

"Who else would it have been?" Jack countered as he stood up, bringing his face close to the Guardian of Hope. He smirked.

"Jack, don't encourage him," Tooth chided the teenage hellion gently as she fluttered over to the pair.

Bunny clenched his paws as he fought the urge to rip Jack's satisfied smirk off his face. He leaned in, his nostrils flaring as he looked at the Guardian of Fun dead-on.

"You'll pay for this, Frostbite. I'll make you regret it," Bunny snarled as Jack smirked again.

"I'm looking forward to it, Cottontail! Give me all you got," the winter spirit spoke, his voice taking on competitive edge.

The Pooka grit his teeth together as he left North's meeting hall, swearing to himself that he would get his revenge... when the teenage hellion least expected it.

* * *

**I can't believe I haven't written anything in three months! -hides- I'm sorry guys. I sincerely apologize. School caught up with me and I lost my inspiration for the time being. **

**But hopefully this will get me going again! I had a lot of fun with this one; I hope you all enjoyed reading it! This will most likely be a two-shot... hopefully. It all depends on how all of you respond to it. :) **

**Thanks so much for reading! I really do appreciate it! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE! THEY MAKE MY DAY! :D**

**P.S. In case you were wondering, I'm not going to abandon 'Snowcones and Fun Times'. I just haven't came up with any ideas for a fifth chapter yet. -sweatdrops- **

**I really do need a beta. -sighs- **

**Until next time!**

**- beyondtheskies**


End file.
